A song for you
by big glee famanic
Summary: Finn finds out about Karofsky after a fight with Kurt.


A song for you

When Finn finds out what had really happened between Karofsky and Kurt he got pissed. Not because some ape sexually harassed his brother, because he wasn't there to stop it from happening.

* * *

(No one)

Kurt had just came back from Dalton and they couldn't be happier to have our brother back. Though Kurt was still upset about some things that happened at Dalton he was more than happy to be back. That was in till him and Finn got into a fight. "I am not 'sleeping with the enemy' Finn." Kurt said. "Then what are you doing with him then?" Finn asked. "He is just a friend who is helping me recover from something ok!" Kurt yelled. "That's what we are here for." Finn replied. "Well it is kinda hard to tell the person that used to bully you that his friend sexually harassed you." Kurt said before covering his mouth. "He did what?!" Sam yelled, Sam had been walking in the room when Kurt yelled that. Finn looked shocked before running his hand through his hair. "Kurt I didn't know." Finn said. "No one did." Kurt whispered. "He said he would kill me if I told." Kurt whispered.

The next few days had been slow for Finn. Kurt hadn't talked to him for days. He talked to Sam but that was because he is Kurt's boyfriend. In glee club Finn new he was going to have to tell Kurt he was so sorry. Kurt had asked Mr Shue something before standing in the middle of the room.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself

Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did,

You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake

A smile, a laugh everyday of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I watched you die

I heard you cry every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry in the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I try my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you

I am afraid

Because of you

Because of you

Kurt finished and bowed. Finn just looked at his brother before Sam got to him. Sam glared at Finn and carried Kurt out of the choir room. Finn just sat there thinking of the time Kurt had been there for him when all Finn had done was break his heart. Finn broke his promise to his brother. Finn remembered the scene from Brother bear when Koda found out what happened to his mom. Finn then ran out of the choir room to his car. Finn found the sheet music and downloaded the song to his phone.

"Kurt can I talk to you?" Finn asked. Sam walked up to them and Finn rolled his eyes. "With out your body guard." Finn said. "No Sam stays." Kurt said. "Look I am sorry I didn't do anything to help stop it. I have made mistakes but I know I did them." Finn said "I'm sorry Finn but I can't this time." Kurt said before running to class. Finn new the only way to get Kurt to forgive him is to prove he doesn't care what the football team will say to him, just like in sophomore year.

The school was having a prep rally and Finn new that now was the time to prove it to Kurt. Finn stood up and went to the mic. "Hello my name is Finn and I have something to say to my brother Kurt. Kurt I told you at our parents weeding that I would be there for you. Well this is how I am going to but I need the bands help." Finn said. The band took the sheet music and Finn pulled Kurt to the chair I front of the stage. The band started playing and Finn started

Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone  
But there's nothing I can say  
to change the things I've done  
I'd do anything within my power  
I'd give everything I've got  
But the path I seek is hidden  
from me now

Brother Bear, I let you down  
You trusted me, believed in me  
and I let you down  
Of all the things I hid from you  
I cannot hide the shame  
And I pray someone, something will  
come, to take away the pain

There's no way out of this dark place  
No hope, no future  
I know I can't be free  
But I can't see another way  
I can't face another day 

Kurt was in tears, not because the song was sad or because he remembered the movie, no because his brother was truly sorry and he could tell he meant the words he sang. "Kurt I am sorry." Finn said. Kurt nodded before pulling him in a hug. Finn new everything would be alright. Not because of the hug because he saw the approval in Sam's eyes.

* * *

Ok I do not own thesongs used

I do not own glee or brother bear.


End file.
